My Little Surprise
by myfantasyworld13
Summary: One night was all it took to turn Legolas's Greenleaf's life upside down. Funny how he wouldn't change it for all the glory in the world, if he had he wouldn't have his son. Legolas most prove to everyone especially himself that his is a good father or he could lose his son.
1. Chapter 1: Where Were You?

**Summary: **One night was all it took to turn Legolas's Greenleaf's life upside down. Funny how he wouldn't change it for all the glory in the world, if he had he wouldn't have his son. Legolas most prove to everyone especially himself that his is a good father or he could lose his son.

**Chapter Summary: **

**My Little Surprise **

Whatever the mind of man can conceive and believe, it can achieve. –Napoleon Hill

**Where Were You?**

**Mirkwood- 3 years ago**

_As Legolas rounded the corner to his room his could tell something was off. Sure enough as he entered his room there she was sitting on the end of his bed._

"_Legolas it's been too long" she smiled_

"_Some might say not long enough" he replied_

"_Well luckily we aren't those people" _

_He couldn't understand what she was doing here. It was one night when he had a little too much to drink, he regretted ever letting his friend hire her for him. You need to loosen up was his reasoning beside his was to drunk to fight it. She was not his first but she was different, there was something off about her. Being the youngest of five brothers, he wasn't ignorant when it came to that sort of thing, he had quite a reputation. He was the only one of his brothers that wasn't married._

_Stopping him mid thought._

" _I have some news"_

"_I bet you do," he grumbled_

"_I'm pregnant," she said like she had said it a thousand times. She probably had he thought._

That was three years ago. Now as Legolas sat on the grass of one of the many gardens in the kingdom on one the Mirkwood princes rare days off. He watched his son chase his pet dog. A young commander came up to Legolas.

The toddler prince watched his father converse with the warrior. Every time his father would spend time with him, he would have to leave for work. It wasn't his fathers fault he knew, the rising shadow had made it difficult for everyone. The youngest prince stopped his play to watch his father waiting for the moment when he would be let down again. To his surprise the young warrior walked back towards the castle.

Legolas walked towards his son and kneeled down to his eyelevel.

"Why are you going?" the toddler asked, not giving his father a chance to give an apology.

"I'm not going anywhere Drew" the blonde warrior replied.

Drew was so excited he squealed and hugged his father, never before had his father chosen him over his work.

"I want to show you something," Legolas said as he held his hand out for his son.

The two young Mirkwood princes walked out of the castle until the reached a small lake.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim" Legolas explained

'Why" the toddler replied who was getting closer and closer to his naptime.

"My father taught me and I want to teach you"

Legolas still remembered the day he leant to swim being the youngest of five and your father being a king to the rising shadow left little time for father/son bonding. Legolas was Thranduil's only son raised during dark times in the shadow, his mother had died when he was young and his brothers were all warriors by the time Legolas was at school. His nieces and nephews were all raised with mothers and his brothers were high enough in the kingdom to do work that kept them near their families. Legolas tried to give Drew as much attention as possible, to make up for him not having a mother and grandfather who didn't want him to exist in the first place but he was one of the busiest warriors in the army. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the lake. To Legolas's surprise he son leant extremely quickly. On the way back Drew had fallen asleep and was carried back to the castle in his fathers arms.

During dinner Legolas was called into his fathers study and didn't return. Drew was taken back to his room by one of his three aunties.

"Legolas turn around"

As the prince turned, he came was within inches of a scimitar before Legolas could react the orc was decapitated. The fight continued the unspoken bond of the elves was no thanks, no apologies just finish the fight and get back to the people you love.

The elves returned to the kingdom, four suffered minor injuries and no causality's a rare occurrence. Legolas reported to his father and oldest brother. Again he explained the need for larger patrols and again he was told it was under control. His father hardly ever took his opinion; first he had to go through his older sons, then his advisors before finally getting to Legolas's opinion and by that time he had already made up his mind. He father had never really listened to him especially since he got a prostitute pregnant.

"_I cant believe you could be so stupid" his father roared. Thranduil's knew he son liked the women. "I'm am disgusted and embarrassed. I want you out of my sight."_

"_So now you care who I spend my nights with"_

_It had taken all night to convince his father not to abort the baby his baby. Legolas didn't know at the time why he couldn't agree to it. When he had finally convinced his father of adoption he was exhausted and so was Thranduil that's probably the only reason his father had finally given in. His father never looked at him the same after that._

Legolas took his leave and headed back to his room. As he walked past Drew's room he noticed the door was ajar. He son always slept with the door closed so when the servants were busy in the morning the toddler could still sleep. As Legolas entered the room his saw that the bed was empty but looked like it had been slept in. Legolas reasoned with him self that Drew had gone to sleep in his room like he always did when he had nightmares. When he entered his bedroom he was greeted by an empty space. Legolas tried to calm himself but he couldn't understand why his son would walk around the castle at night. He checked all Drew's usually hiding places but came up empty.

Thranduil was still awake when his youngest son barged in to his bedroom looking like a mess. Before the king could get a word out his son answered his unspoken question.

"I can't find Drew! He isn't in his room or anywhere else"

"He will be back" the king replied casually

"Will you listen to me for once! I have never asked you for any help with my son but I am asking for help now." The prince yelled

A search was created anybody who could be woken up was.

As Legolas turned a corner who saw her, somebody he hoped he would never see again. He instantly knew what to ask.

"Where is my son?" the venom dripping from his voice

"He is safe" was the reply but her smile told another story "FOR NOW"

**AN: Flashbacks in italics. Please tell me if you would like a proper family provided and I do not know how to work out the age of elven children so I used human years.**

Thanks

_MyFantasyWorld13_


	2. Chapter 2: Bye Bye Baby

**Summary: **One night was all it took to turn Legolas's Greenleaf's life upside down. Funny how he wouldn't change it for all the glory in the world, if he had he wouldn't have his son. Legolas most prove to everyone especially himself that his is a good father or he could lose his son.

**Chapter Summary: **Drew is out of Legolas's care. Legolas must come to terms with the possibility of losing his son.

**My Little Surprise**

_Life isn't about getting and having, it's about giving and being. _

–_Kevin Kruse_

**Bye Bye Baby**

Legolas was seething. Seeing her there, it had only taken one week after Drew had been born for her to run off. As he lunged for her an elf stepped out in front of her, just in time to stop Legolas bowling her over.

"Get off me" Legolas yelled

"My Prince you need to calm down," said the mysterious man

Who the hell was this elf telling him what to do?

The elf pulled a letter out of his cloak and handed it to the young prince.

As Legolas read the letter, the two elves left they had gotten what they had wanted for tonight.

Thirty minutes later the search was called of. As Legolas sat on the edge of his bed, the letter placed to his side he heard someone slip into his room.

He could recognise those footsteps anywhere.

" What do you want Aragorn?"

"I came to see you. I was heading here anyway, to see you and Drew, when I heard about the search I sped up my pace. You father told what happened" Aragorn replied

Legolas passed the letter to Aragorn.

_Dear Prince Legolas Thranduilion Greenleaf,_

_We have taken custody of your son Drew Miluion Elerossë Greenleaf._

_Your past history has been brought to the attention of the office of Child Safety and will be reviewed. If you wish to keep full custody of your son you must be prepared to front court, with your councillor. If you decide not to do this full custody of your son given to the child's mother __Alassëa Culnámo._

_Yours Sincerely_

After Aragorn had finished reading the letter he turned to his best friend. He wanted to ask so many questions. How? Why? When? Instead all he could say was.

"Where is he?"

"At a safe house. If it can even be called that" Legolas spit out

Answering Aragorn's unspoken question "My past. I made mistakes in my life, everything I've done in my life has been wrong. Drew. Drew was the one thing I had done, that I had no regrets over and now he's been taken to.

The next morning at breakfast Legolas sat silently eating his breakfast. He was watched on by his family, which included his three older brothers, his three sisters in-law, his five nieces and three nephews. To make matters worse, Aragorn had arrived with his brothers and father. They were watching him, making sure he didn't fall into his old routine.

Thranduil sat in his study looking at a painting of his five sons. When a knock came at the door.

"Come in" the Mirkwood king called

He watched as his youngest son stepped into his study and sat in the chair across from his him. He watched his son expectantly.

"I just came to congratulate you'" Legolas said solemnly and watched as his father sat confused. "You must be thrilled. Drew is gone. It's what you always wanted."

"Legolas" the king began.

"DON'T! You do not get to play the grieving grandfather. Ever since the day Drew was born you have ignored him, shunned him and refused to be in his presence."

"I am sorry if you feel that way"

"How I feel? When have you ever cared how I have felt? My son didn't have a mother. I tried. I tried to give him the family he deserved, I just wished you had done the same because he would loved you."

Legolas stormed out of his father's office making sure to slam the door.

**Two Weeks After Drew's Birth**

_As Legolas stared at the crib that contained his son, he didn't know what to feel. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't give him up. He couldn't, wouldn't watch his son be raised by some other family. Wondering every night if he was okay, if was cold, hungry, thirsty or even if he was thinking about his father. Would he resent him? Legolas didn't have long to think before his son started fussing. As Legolas went to pick his son up, he realised he didn't know what to do. As soon as Drew was in his arms he went straight back to sleep. _

_Legolas smiled._

He was still smiling at the memory. The day he had decided to keep his son. Legolas was heading to training. He had been to see his councilor this morning; he would face court in three days. Drew had to stay in protected custody until the decision was reached which worried Legolas greatly. He had herd rumors of abuse and neglect; the thought of his son in that place terrified him. He could only visit his son starting tomorrow and they better hope his son was safe or they wouldn't be alive much longer.

After two hours of training, he was heading back to the castle. As he walked in he saw the backs of his three nephews. Legolas smiled his family was truly inseparable. He heard a voice, one he didn't think he would hear for a while.

"I don't want to see Legolas" the youngest prince whined

"Drew don't talk about your father like that," his oldest nephew said

"I don't care! I choose to leave no one made me. I don't want to be near him anymore."

Legolas felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He felt like it had ripped out and trampled on. Just as Legolas was about to step out from his hiding place the elf who had given him the letter, grabbed Drew's shoulder and led him out of the castle.

He ran. Ran to a place he hadn't been in five years. As he sprinted to the top of the hill, he thought he was ready to see it again but he was so wrong. Legolas's legs buckled as he looked upon the slab of rock.

'Here lies _Miluion_

_Fourth son of Thranduil_

_Brother, Uncle, Son, Warrior, Captain_

_And Prince of Mirkwood' _

Thanks

_MyFantasyWorld13_


End file.
